Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. (New Earth)
As an adult, he owned Sivana Industries. However, his unethical business practices made him, as he observed, the man the media "loves to hate." Sivana was caught in an extramarital affair which led to his wife, Venus, divorcing him and left with their children, Beautia and Magnificus. Sivana was responsible for financing an archeological expedition to Abu Simbel, Egypt led by C.C. and Marilyn Batson in finding valuable treasures. The expedition turned awry when the Batsons were murdered by Sivana's enforcer, Theo Adam. Sivana tried to cover up the crimes by attempting to bomb the WHIZ Radio building and silencing a witness, Saied Kadesh, to Adam's murders. However, Sivana's plans were thwarted by the superhero Captain Marvel. When Sivana vent his rage on Adam, his enforcer came into possession of the Scarab Necklace of Shazam—which was taken from the Batson expedition and added in Sivana's collection—and transformed into Black Adam. The Sivana Building was destroyed in a fire caused by Teth-Adam's transformation and Sivana was presumed dead while his business empire collapsed from public knowledge of the Batson murders. Sivana resurfaced and became a mad scientist and an enemy of Captain Marvel, making his way in-and-out from prisons a regularity. As his own life was ruined and combined with Captain Marvel's prestige in the media this created a deadly hatred of the hero in Sivana's mind. Sivana first came into contact with the Venusian worm, Mister Mind, and forged an alliance with the worm, but ultimately became a pawn in Mister Mind's plans of an attempted alien invasion by the Venusian worms. 52 Sivana was one of the many mad scientists abducted on Oolong Island by Chang Tzu to develop new weapons for Intergang. He and the scientists were responsible for creating the Four Horsemen of Apokolips that attacked the Black Marvel Family, and briefly capturing Black Adam. After the events of World War III, Sivana returned to his family's home and encountered Rip Hunter, who accidentally revealed to Sivana about the restored Multiverse. Final Crisis Sivana was later apprehended by the American government and banished to the planet Salvation. There he teamed up with the other criminal scientists led by Lex Luthor in constructing a make-shift portal back to Earth.Salvation Run Afterwards Sivana joined Libra's Society and became a part of its inner circle. During the Final Crisis, Sivana worked with Lex Luthor in betraying Libra, after being made to watch one of his own daughters succumb to the Anti-Life Equation. Sivana helped in creating a device which shut down Libra's Justifiers helmets, allowing Luthor to attack and apparently kill Libra. Sivana and Luthor later helped in the resistance against Darkseid and saving all of reality by contributing their intellectual skills to construct the Miracle Machine. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Sivana is a shrewd businessman. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Omnibot | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mad Scientists Category:Fearsome Five members Category:Science Squad members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Monster Society of Evil members Category:Criminals